


whisker soft

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Shower Prepping, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, changbin is a smart boy, jisung is: not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: ×"Wanna play with us?" Without answering, Chan looked at them both with wide pupils and turned the lock on his room,"What are we playing?" He asked innocently, but his shark smiled betrayed the way his eyes darkened and his throat bobbed with a dry gulp,"We are playing make Jisung go crazy" Minho dismissed Jisung's hands grabbing at the towel on his waist, instead going for Chan and entering in his personal space, "Won't you be a good boy and do what I say?"×





	whisker soft

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this from my phone so I'm sorry if there are many mistakes (which I'd be glad if you come across any, that you point it out to me uwu)
> 
> I'll fix the editing tomorrow so !! Have this lol

×

 

  
Minho pulled on his wrist, no warnings, no words, just laced his fingers on the tan skin and pulled Jisung with him, watching the younger's eyes pop out as he got scared and tumble on his steps as he attempted to follow him,  
  
"What is it hyung?" Minho just smiled, the way his head tilted down made shivers run down Jisung's back - he didn't question it but he knew something exciting was about to come.  
  
Minho pulled him without saying anything until they reached the bathroom door, he turned his back to face Jisung and watched the younger fail to use his brakes and stumble on his chest, using the other hand to pull the doorknob and guide them inside. Once inside, he let his back hit the door again, turning the lock and flickering on the lights. Jisung's tongue wetted his lips in a casual stroke which gained Minho's attention, watching the dark red lips glisten with a thin coat of saliva - he pulled Jisung onto his chest again by his waist until they were glued together, keeping one hand with a finger looped into his jeans' hooks and the other went up to cup his face, he traced his chin with his thumb and watched as Jisung closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Minho kissed with fair calmness, rhythm always a bit slower than his partner, taking time to appreciate and enjoy the intimacy of the gesture. He liked to pull Jisung's bottom lip with his, pull away and let the younger chase his ghost, he liked to freeze for a moment and keep his lips shut - all to tease him, which, as much as he would like to devour him at any time of the day, he liked watching him squirm and whine a lot more. He usually tried to be careful not to smirk during the kisses or chuckle at his lover, Jisung usually got into a bad mood if he looked like he was having too much fun out of it.  
  
Jisung? He kissed fervorously. Animastically. He pulled lips, explored them, spread them with his own and bit and licked. Instead of having a trick that usually made his partner go crazy, he'd use all the armory he could think of. He was always a bit too desperate, starved. He also made maybe a bit too much noise, he whined and sighed against lips. He'd moan with the back of his throat whenever he was touched, a special place just above his hipbone was his favorite.  
  
Minho used the hand that was still resting on his cheek to go down his sides, feeling as Jisung shuddered at the contact and ran his own hands up his chest to hug his neck and find their usual place on his hair. He found the pockets of his jeans and sighed at the feeling of the curve of his ass, he pressed his digits onto the fabric and felt Jisung's lips stutter for a second before he sucked on his tongue, Minho took the reaction  as encouragement and pressed harder, squeezing his asscheeks and smiling satisfied with the squeaky gasp Jisung let out which he swallowed with an open mouthed kiss.  
  
The air in the bathroom was getting hotter, and their clothes were already starting to cling to beads of sweat that came from the close proximity and the long day of practice and more practice.  
  
Minho squeezed his ass again with the tips of fingers while bringing their hips together, he wanted to throw his head back at the way Jisung's hips involuntarily thrust-rolled onto the front of his covered jeans,  
  
“You're so hot" Jisung whined at the compliment and tugged his hair at the nape of his neck, Minho broke the kiss and angled his head to the left, leaving a clean and open canvas of his skin for Jisung to play with.  
  
They had a no visible marks rule - obviously, - so kissing the skin consisted of light pecks and lots of licking from Jisung, sometimes light nibbles and sometimes he'd push his shirt down so he could leave a dark purple hickey on his shoulders - risky, but worth it.  
  
Their bodies were impossibly close, and Jisung was starting to get wobbly legs at the expectation, there was no way they could 'lighten' it up at this point, there was only going forward. So he kept pressing his hips and rolling them together with Minho, feeling satisfaction when he heard the older male suck in a breath in a hiss or bite his lips to suppress a moan.  
  
"Do you want to do it?" Minho asked with glazed eyes, the shine of his big eyes was still present but whenever he got like this, his pupils would widen and make them look completely dark and enticing, something about them made the air be knocked right out of Jisung's lungs and he wanted to jump into those endless pools and give him whatever he wanted,  
  
"Yes but," Jisung ran his eyes around the shower nervously, "Not here, it's uncomfortable" Minho nodded in understanding and pecked his nose,  
  
"Alright, let's shower and get you ready then" Jisung smiled, feeling a wave of anticipation wash over him and leave him weak on the knees and with pink vision,  
  
"Okay" 

  
*

  
  
"Shh, baby" Minho coaxed him, a hand running across his spine feeling the dents of the bones on the sun kissed skin, "Shh"  
  
Jisung bit onto his knuckles, the cold of the floor against his knees and arms doing nothing to help soothe the feeling,  
  
"It hurts" He cried out and breathed in deep, the shower was definitely not a place to have sex,  
  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry" Despite his words, he opened his fingers that were sitting inside the younger in a scissoring motion, feeling the bundles of muscles tighten against him, "Try to relax"  
  
He was trying, but the feeling was still a bit too weird and foreign to him, Minho's fingers inside him, stretching him, his legs burning with the strain of being on all fours with his hips angled up, the awkward vision of looking under himself and seeing his aching dick against his stomach begging for attention, the scalding of the warm water hitting his back - it was all too many new feelings.  
  
Minho kept scissoring him until he could somewhat thrust into him without too much protest, it was difficult to get comfortable in his position so he understood. He was just thankful the sounds of the water from the shower helped drown out Jisung's whines and cries,  
  
"Alright," Minho pressed a kiss to hips, "Let's get you up" Jisung sighed in relief _and_ at the loss of the feeling when Minho pulled out of him, then with strong hands against his hips he helped Jisung up, supporting both of their weights.  
  
Jisung was already in a cloud, not cloud 9 but definitely halfway through there. He was painfully and completely hard against his stomach, the muscles of his abdomen once in a while flexed involuntarily at the tension, his chest felt full of anticipation and his mind was dizzy. His forearms and knees hurt where they were against the cold tiled floor but despite the teasing, he knew Minho was going to take good care of him.  
  
He gave him preppy kissed all over his face as he turned the water off and dried him up before he dried himself, wrapping the towels on their waists and patting their feet on the towel on the floor. Jisung stood against the counter with wobbly feet and waited until Minho was ready drying the floor and putting their clothes away to then cling to his arm in support and let the older drag him to his room.  
  
But apparently not, as Minho did a detour. They got a smirk from Felix who was watching something on the tv on their small living room as they passed by, Jisung flushed and avoided eye contact but Minho wiggled his eyebrows at the australian to which he wiggled his back in some sort of communication. Jisung let his other hand cover the hickeys he had on his collarbone and his eyes grew impossibly wide when he noticed where they were. Before he could ask anything, Minho was already knocking at the door,  
  
"H-" Jisung was cut out with the sound of the door being opened, a grumpy and tired looking Changbin looked at them with frowning eyes, he avoided looking at Minho's shit-eating smirk and glanced and did a once over Jisung, one of his best friends in the group and his pre-debut mate in 3racha - Jisung was usually a playful and mischievous rapper that played with rhythm the way Changbin played with beats, full of confidence and control, but now he was clinging to Minho's arm, hiding himself behind the older like a little child and with furious blushes tinting his skin darker, avoiding his eyes with a mist of tears on them,  
  
"I think it's for you Chan" His gravelly voice said without breaking eye contact, he rolled on his chair across the room back to his desk and turned his computer off, grabbed a notebook and a pencil case and then left the room, happy to see Felix asking for attention with a usual _'Yuuuh'_  
  
Chan came to the door rubbing at his eyes, clearly bothered by the lights on in the living room, "What's up?" He asked looking directly at Minho as though he couldn't see Jisung and their state. Minho didn't answer, instead scoffed and pushed Jisung gently inside the room, watching him stumble on his own feet and be supported with an arm around his mid waist by Chan's quick reflexes,  
  
"Wanna play with us?" Without answering, Chan looked at them both with wide pupils and turned the lock on his room,  
  
"What are we playing?" He asked innocently, but his shark smiled betrayed the way his eyes darkened and his throat bobbed with a dry gulp,  
  
"We are playing make Jisung go crazy" Minho dismissed Jisung's hands grabbing at the towel on his waist, instead going for Chan and entering in his personal space, "Won't you be a good boy and do what I say?"  
  
The order together with the premise made him sweat cold, a shiver going down his spine and leaving his throat dry, his voice abandoned him and he couldn't answer, so instead, he just nodded firmly and looked with fluttery eyelashes at Minho, letting the older grab his waist and bring their lips together.  
  
Minho smiled against Chan's full lips when he heard Jisung plop down on the leader's bed with a groan, he didn't need to turn and look at him to know he had flopped tummy down and had pushed his head into the pillow.  
  
They kissed until they heard Jisung start to go restless and heard his bedsheets ruffle under his weight. Minho broke the kiss as Chan chased his lips and swerved his head before the older could reach them, denying him more attention - but he kept his hands firm on his waist and his body close. Minho looked back at Jisung, he was holding Chan's pillow tight against his chest and sitting cross-legged on the bed, a big pout playing on his lips and his wet hair all over his face,  
  
"What?" Jisung squirmed under Minho's gaze, now that he had the older's eyes on him again he felt warm and tingly,  
  
"I want some attention too" He said in a whiny voice, barely above a whisper and squeezed the pillow against his chest as in emphasis.  
  
Minho sighed in response and without looking back he dragged Chan to the bed with him, he sat down and spread his thighs, pulling the leader to topple down on top of him and sit across his strong legs. Chan tried to ignore the dampness of the towel against his sweatpants and the hardness against his sides as he maneuvered his legs so his shoulder was against Minho's chest, the dancer wrapped an arm around his waist in support and with the other hand patted the space right beside him, watching as Jisung ditched the pillow behind him and crawled to them, sexy looks oozing out of him as Minho smirked and with a finger under his chin kissed his lips. Jisung sat on his legs beside him so his thighs formed an L beside Minho, one hand resting on Chan's thigh and the other coming to Minho's neck and pulled him impossibly closer onto the kiss. With his neck craned, Chan took the opportunity and kissed Minho's skin in every single space he could reach, he licked across his collarbone, kissed his shoulder and neck and pulled his earlobe with his full lips, managing to make the dancer's breath rise up and collapse in his chest and his hands wander across the backs of the boys around him,  
  
"You're both so beautiful, so good"  
  
Jisung smiled at the compliment and pecked his cheek, Chan's breath got stuck in his throat and he gasped on Minho's skin that was starting to break into another sweat.  
  
Jisung didn't have to ask, his eyes said it all, he needed attention. Down there. His towel loosely wrapped around his waist already had a shameful tent and he would often angle his hips to 'accidentally' press against Minho's sides - desperate for any friction.  
  
And as much as he was ready to turn the younger around and push his head down on Chan's pillow, said leader was still not ready and was not the usual whiny and moaning mess.  
  
"Work him up" Jisung said and patted Chan's thigh, asking him to get up. He did with a confused frown but was quickly pulled back onto the bed with no warning by a hungry Jisung - Chan was his meal. He crawled on top of the older and pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the sides with no care, immediately latching onto and kissing all the pale skin he could see, and massaging all of that his lips didn't reach.  
  
Minho, from the sides, tugged at Chan's sweatpants and with small help from Jisung he pulled them off together with his socks, discarding the onto the side as well and hearing Chan gasp against Jisung's lips.  
  
The younger of them all sat on his stomach, loving to feel the tight muscles under him as he kissed Chan silly and used his expert fingers to twist and tug at his nipples. Chan's hands were on Jisung's sides, on top of his rib bones, tracing them and exploring his warm skin.  
  
Minho bit his lip at the sight, the two men he loved devouring each other with hungry and messy kisses and hot hands all over each other, the sight to him was beautiful, and he never got sick of it,  
  
"Tell him how he is doing Sunggie" Jisung moaned simply at the tone of his voice and the nickname,  
  
"Good" If it was the youngest simply stating or if he was actually complimenting Chan, didn't matter, because he bit his lip at the sound and threw his head back as Jisung sat up straighter on his abdomen, unwrapping the towel from his waist and winced at his state - he was deep red and very _very_ wet down there.  
  
Minho chuckled and took his eyes off of them for a second, not missing Jisung's hiss and his deep voiced 'Ooh yeah' at whatever Chan had done to him, he searched the bedside table for a gel they knew they shared and when he found it he brought to the bed, tossed it aside after squirting some on his hands and with his other hand on Jisung's back, and tapped him so he'd stop rolling his hips on top of Chan's boxers - that at least were looking tighter now if the look of pure bliss of the leader's face was any indication of its effects.

After Jisung stopped, he gave him a quizzical look which Minho avoided, instead he closed his hand around Jisung's dick and squeezed him softly, one and then twice running his hand and receiving a deep throated moan from the sensitive younger. Minho then, carefully peeled Chan's boxers off, happy to see the leader's erection spring up and hit his stomach, and then finally peeled his own towel to join the mess of clothes on the floor and sat behind Jisung, pushing him into Chan's direction and watched him sit back onto the boy's abdomen, his arms falling flush beside Chan's head who whimpered at the weight on top of him, but wrapped a hand around Jisung and let the boy thrust up into it, his other hand coming around  to tease at the younger's entrance.  
  
Minho tapped Chan's leg since he couldn't quite see him sitting on his knees in front of Chan's spread open thighs, the leader hummed and the sound came out a bit strained. The dancer licked his lips, he wanted to get into the action too but he knew better and to wait a little bit, just a little bit more, the reactions always satisfied him the most anyways.  
  
So he circled one digit into Chan's entrance and heard him gasp, he noticed how he wasn't the bundle of tight and compressing muscles as Jisung was before, and feeling a bit braver, he inserted his first digit, feeling with surprise little to no resistance around his index.  
  
He kept massaging his thighs and legs, everywhere he could reach as he prodded the finger deeper, and deeper, until his knuckle was sitting fully inside him, he kept it there until he saw Chan match him inside Jisung. He wriggled it in and out, slowly until he could hear Chan whimpering and feel the muscles on his thighs and legs contract around him, the symphony echoed by Jisung's loud cries. He gave himself a few pumps in time and hissed at the feeling, he had denied himself attention for too long and had gotten too concentrated on his boys,  
  
"Jisung, breathe" He noticed the boy whimper and whine at the command, his hips stuttering against Chan's hand but he complied nonetheless.  
  
He pulled out and started to add two of his digits, feeling Chan contract against him but hearing him gasp and breathing in deep, at this point Jisung was whimpering at every breath with Chan's own fingers inside him.  
  
"Ji," Minho asked for his attention, to which Jisung hummed  to,

“Hm?”

“Why don't you give Channie a ride?” Jisung hissed  and Chan bit his lip smiling at the younger,  
  
"You're such a meanie, Minho" He smirked at the drop of formalities, he knew the younger secretly loved being teased, he saw Chan's fingers leave him and saw Jisung sit further back on top of the leader, hips ghosting over his erection,  
  
"Cry me a river Han" Chan giggled and Minho hissed at the way the muscles around his entranced squeezed his digits tight, the palm around his dick unconsciously squeezed too to match the strength.  
  
He kept opening Chan up while Jisung seated himself around the leader, wincing every now and then but the moans and cries of all the attention Chan was receiving was the only encouragement they needed,  
  
"You're doing so good for us Channie"  
  
Chan whined at the compliment and threw his head back onto the pillow, Jisung taking the chance to kiss his neck baby pinks amidst the gasps he left when Chan squeezed his ass or thighs.  
  
"Ready, baby?"  
  
The gaze Minho gave at Chan's direction was nothing short of loving, full of endearment.  
  
With an unbearably slow pace, Minho entered Chan, and when he was finally fully seated, their hips glued together, Minho pulled Jisung back against his chest and kissed his lips - he had missed watching his face. There were tear stains across his cheeks and his skin looked even darker and redder. His eyes were glassy and pupils immensely wide matching the bruised and plump deep crimson lips - he looked absolutely beautiful.

 

*

  
  
The following was a short needy symphony of moans and whimpers of 'more's and 'faster's and 'please's as they moved in synch. Granted, Jisung was the first to cum, all over Chan's abdomen - which Minho mentally thanked him for, the view was absolutely sinful and hot - he had rolled off of Chan's chest and in the few moments it took him to come out of his post-bliss state he stroked Chan lazily and slowly, matching Minho's pace and rolling on his side to whisper in Chan's ears all the hot compliments and praises he could, loving the way Chan mewled in responses and arched his back and shut his eyes tightly.  
  
Chan came second, followed after with a span of seconds by Minho, by the time the dancer was done pumping himself and riding his orgasm out, Chan's thighs, abdomen and even a little of his chest was a sticky white mess. It took the leader a few recomposing members to snap back to reality, frowning at his own state and groaning in annoyance,  
  
"Lee Minho, clean me up" His tired voice held no spark, but a command from him usually didn't go unattended,  
  
"Why me?" He pouted and poked with his finger a small white bubble near his belly button,  
  
"Because I say so"  
  
Minho decided that was reason enough, he wasn't in the mood to discuss it and he knew he probably had the most leftover energy out of the three of them anyways,  
  
"Since my baby did so well for me, I will~" He sing-sang but was hit with a pillow as he stood up,  
  
"Shut the fuck up" Chan used an arm across his face to hide his blush,  
  
"Aww, is the baby mad?" Minho teased again and Jisung snorted,  
  
"Fine, you're not topping me again"  
  
The dramatic gasp that left Minho's lips was worthy of a mexican telenovela, "Then-"  
  
"Jisung is" Chan ate up the horrified look of Minho's face with a smirk,  
  
"Aw hell yeah!!"

 

×

**Author's Note:**

> [ main](https://jishiny.tumblr.com/); [ writing blog](https://skzwriting.tumblr.com/);


End file.
